Diesel fuels typically contain wax and when subjected to low temperatures these fuels often undergo wax crystallization, gelling and/or viscosity increase. This reduces the ability of the fuel to flow and creates filter plugging which adversely affects the operability of vehicles using these fuels. Flow improvers have been used to modify the wax structure as it builds during cooling. These additives are typically used to keep the wax crystals small so that they can pass through fuel filters. Also, pour point dispersants are sometimes used in diesel fuel to ensure that it can be pumped at low temperatures.